1 lourd secret a porter
by Cici Lulu
Summary: Et si au final le secret d'Auron n'etait pas son amour pour Lulu mais...?
1. 1er baiser

_Bon, malheureusement pour moi, les personnages de ce merveilleux Univers ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais bon, je remercie leur createurs car j'adooooore vraimen cet Univers et je ne pense pas etre capable d'en creer 1 aussi merveilleux._

_**

* * *

**__**Guadosalam, sortie de l'Au Dela**_

_Tu disais que j'avais l'air triste, pourtant c'etaient les meilleurs moments de ma vie... _Voila l'une des choses les plus importantes que j'ai dit a Chappu alors que je l'appelais dans l'AuDela. Apres une petite conversation (trop courte a mon gout) qui me fit mal car il me manquait toujours autant, nous parvinmes a la conclusion que meme si je l'aimerais toujours, il etait temps pour moi de tourner la page et de passer a autre chose. Ca me fit mal de l'accepter mais peut etre qu'il avait raison apres tout. Je le laissais repartir et me retournais, prete a redescendre vers le petit groupe qui devait m'attendre. Mais je constatais qu'a present j'etais seule. Ceux qui etaient venus parler a un proche s'en etaient allés. Yuna avait du parler a son pere, Tidus au sien...

Je pris une longue inspiration et essuyait la larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue a la revue de Chappu, mon 1er et vrai grand Amour. Je ne devais pas montrer que cela m'avait affectée. Je suis magicienne apres tout, moi qui controle les elements, je dois etre capable de controler mes emotions. Tous me pensent dotée d'un sang froid sans faille, d'un stoicisme implacable et d'une insensibilité de glace. S'ils savaient...

Alors que je redescendais les marches, je vis Auron assis en contrebas. Apparement il semblait perturbé par quelquechose(affaibli?) Je le regardais de la ou j'etais et me rendais compte que derriere cette facade de gardien legendaire, se cachait une nouvelle part de mysteres. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais comme le besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui... Et cette (pas si) nouvelle curiosité a son egard me troublait... _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lulu? _me disait une petite voix a l'interieur de ma tete. _Tu t'interesses a lui alors que Wakka devrait etre celui pour qui tu craques? Il est plus vieux que toi, tu ne sais rien de lui... Et il ne t'as meme pas remarquée! Tu derailles._ Alors que je m'approchais tout doucement de lui j'essayais de faire taire ma conscience afin de ne pas paraitre troublée par lui alors qu'il m'impressionnait enormement.

-Ya il quelquechose qui ne va pas Sire Auron?

-Non, rien. repondit il en se relevant avec un peu de peine et en soufflant de facon discrete mais etant habituée a remarquer de petits details, cela me sauta aux yeux. Voyant qu'il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et qu'il avait manqué de tomber ce qui m'intrigua et surtout m'inquietta, j'eus le reflexe de me pencher vers lui et de le rattrapper. Vexé que j'ose ce geste, il prit ma main et la repoussa me disant qu'il allait tres bien.

- Puisque vous le dites... dis je blessée (a cause de ce que je ressentais ou du refus d'aide qu'il avait montré?)et je continuais a descendre sans me retourner.

- C'est cet endroit, me lanca il. Ca me rapelle de trop mauvais souvenirs et.. je n'aurais jamais du m'en approcher autant...

- Vous n'etes pourtant pas montés, repliquais je en remontant d'une marche, vous n'avez personne a...

- Je n'aurais pas du venir aussi pres, me coupa il. Ne cherches pas a comprendre et oublie. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la peine d'en parler aux autres. Je ne veux pas en parler et ce n'est pas le moment. Je me sentais de plus en plus blessée. Jamais je n'avais reagi comme ca. Meme lorsque je me chamaillais avec Wakka ca me touchait moins. Pourvu que je ne sois pas en train de...

- Tres bien, je vous laisse... Alors que je m'eloignais il m'attrappa par le bras et m'attira vers lui.

Je me trouvais a present a quelques centimetres de lui. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et c'etait... ennivrant. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir, lui echapper mais je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde de ce moment si magique. Il lacha mon bras et me regarda intensement ce qui me boulversa. J'eus un mouvement de recul inconscient ce qui me fit manquer de tomber a la renverse, alors il me rattrappa par la taille et me colla a lui. Nous etions maintenant serrés l'un contre l'autre. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il m'... Alors que je pensais a ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il fasse, je me rendis compte que sa main avait discretement bougé pour se placer sur le creux de mes reins. _Il aurait du l'enlever, non? Et si... Non, ne reve pas. Il n'est pas sous ton charme mysterieux, malheuresement pour toi_. Alors qu'il me regardait toujours de cette facon troublante et me tenait si serrée contre lui, mon souffle se faisait court et mon coeur menacait d'exploser. Je pensais etre en plein reve, le temps n'avit plus court. Il etait a la fois lent et en meme temps trop rapide. Il m'echappait et me depassait entierement. C'etait etrange... je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir ressenti ce genre d'emotions. Je posais alors mon front contre son epaule et fermais les yeux comme pour retenir cet instant dans ma memoire a tout jamais

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer a ce jeu, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, commenca il. je relevais la tete et le regardais.

- Je ne m'amuse en aucun cas et je sais tres bien a quoi je m'expose.

- Au contraire, tu l'ignores entierement. Tu ne sais meme pas qui je suis, ni le passé que je porte. N'y penses plus. Je t'en prie..

- Sire Auron, ne me rejetez pas... disant cela je frolais son visage de ma main et posais l'autre sur son torse. Je caressais enfin ce visage que depuis quelques temps j'epiais a la derobée et dont la cicatrice m'avais toujours intriguée.. il prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Je t'en prie, pars tant que tu en as encore la possibilité. et il serra ma main encore un peu plus fort avant de me la rendre. j'aurais du abdiquer mais je n'y arrivais pas. je voulais tellement percer le mystere epais qui l'entourait que je ne pouvais me detacher de lui. Alors cette fois ci je mis mes mains autour de lui et me serrais un peu plus.

- Sire Auron, pardonnez moi mais je n'y peux rien, ma voix m'etonnait. Elle semblait douce et suppliante je ne m'en savait pas capable.

- Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi et mon passé...

- Je sais que ca ne me pose aucun probleme, le coupais je. Reste a savoir si cela vous en pose un a vous...

Ma main caressait a nouveau son visage et la sienne semblait caresser mes reins puis remonter doucement le long de mon dos. _Je ne lui etais pas si indifferente alors_. Cela me poussa a insister, a voir s'il ressentait le meme desir que moi... J'approchais lentement mon visage du sien et put sentir sa chaude respiration sur mon cou. Son souffle chaud m'electrisait, je perdais une fois de plus la notion du temps. Etions nous la depuis 5minutes ou plusieurs heures? Et les autres? Allaient ils nous surprendre? Cela risquait de mettre le pelerinage en peril, mais egoistementt, je m'en fichait. je ne voulais pas que ca finisse.

Il commenca alors a embrasser tendrement mon cou et a m'effleurer le corps de 1000 caresses. Je relevais les yeux sur lui et lui sourit. Puis lentement j'approchais mes levres des siennes. J'eus peur qu'il se derobe mais non. Il effleura mes levres des siennes et m'embrassa tendrement. J'etais etonnée de voir que derriere son masque se cachait en realité un homme doux et tendre. Nos levres se touchaient, se separaient et se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent. A un moment, sa langue se fit insistante sur mes levres. J'entrouvis la bouche et sa langue vint chercher la mienne. Nos deux langues se caresserent et la sensation que j'eprouvais a ce moment m'etait totalement inconnue. Jamais Chappu ne m'avait embrassée d'une telle facon et bizarrement je le regrettait. Nous etions si bien a ce moment. Sa main caressait mes cheveux et...

- Lulu, Sire Auron? Ou etes vous? Lulu? apparement, notre abscence les avait inquietés et je ne pouvais supporter cette intrusion a un moment aussi intense. Ils etaient partis a notre recherche croyant qu'il nous etait arrivé quelquechose. Je leur en aurait ete reconnaissante en temps normal mais la... Nous nous separames rapidement, et primes des airs neutres. Au meme moment, la petite troupe arriva menée par Yuna et Wakka.

- Lulu, ca fait 5 minutes que Yunie te cherche, declara Rikku qui etait en retrait. On a RDV avec Seymour et elle t'attendait pour y aller... Tu faisais quoi?

- Je, je parlais a... commencais. Je priais pour ne pas rougir.

- Chappu, je sais. Moi aussi je lui ai parlé tu sais. me dit Wakka en se grattant la tete. Je leur ai dit que tu avais du temps a rattrapper mais personne ne m'a cru. Comme toujours en fait... Tidus lui administra un coup dans le dos pour le forcer a se taire.

- Auron, toi aussi t'as parlé a quelqu'un? A mon vieux peut etre... Mais moi, ba, euh...

- Non, Jecht n'est pas mort. Il me semblait pourtant que tu l'avais compris, repondit Auron de son ton habituel. Apparement, il avait reussi a reprendre le controle total de lui meme.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu... continua Tidus qui se demandait pourquoi Auron n'etait pas reparti avec tout le monde.

- Il semblerait que le fils de Sire Jyscal nous attende, allons y. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit et s'avanca vers le domaine sans meme daigner m'adresser un regard furtif.

Je restais un peu a l'ecart et le regardais s'eloigner. Wakka se retourna vers moi et suivit mon regard. Il regarda a nouveau vers moi mais ne dit rien. Interieurement je savais que j'aurais du lui dire quelquechose mais j'en voulais a Auron alors je restais silencieuse. Se doutait il seulement de quelquechose? J'en etais presque certaine mais faisais comme si non. Meme si c'etait le cas, Wakka ne dit rien. Je lui en etais reconnaissante et m'en voulais un peu. Je connaissais ses sentiments pour moi et la, j'etais en train de jouer avec. M'en tiendrait il rigueur?


	2. Non, finalement

Bon, comme je l'ai deja dit, tous ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas. (_dommage_) Euh, la Auron trouve 1 excuse bidon pour approcher Lulu. (_je t'adore mon cheri mais faut avouer que la..._) Et quand ils se retrouvent seuls...

Esitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez comme ca j'ameliore au fur et a mesure. Merci.

_Au fait, merci a toi **Yunie24**. Si ca plait a 1 personne j'ai mes chances!_

* * *

**Comptoir de Rin, Plaine Foudroyée**

Si cela n'avait été que de moi ou d'Auron, jamais nous ne nous serions arretés ici. Seulement nous ne sommes pas seuls a accompagner Yuna dans son pelerinage. Rikku, la jeune Al Behd qui nous accompagne a une peur horrible des orages. A chaque grondement de tonnerre ou eclairs, elle poussait de grands cris et paraissait reellement appeurée. J'avoue qu'ils tombent sans relache (d'ou le nom de cet endroit) ce qui rend la traversée difficile, mais j'ai quand meme tenté de canalysé les eclairs vers les tours paratonnerres. Ca aurait pu etre pire...

Au milieu de la Plaine, se trouve l'un des nombreux comptoirs de Rin. Lorsqu'elle nous a suppliés de faire halte ici, esperant que l'orage faiblirait (quelle idée vraiment?)Auron et moi meme nous y sommes opposés. Moi car je savais que ca ne changerait rien, lui car il ne voyait aucun interet a s'arreter en plein milieu de nulle part. Il a deja emprunté cette etape et il en connait l'importance. Comme je m'en doutais, Yuna a simplement accepté. J'ai tenté de protester, Auron egalement, mais voyant que tout le monde etait extenué, j'ai finalement cedé.

Chacun s'est vu attribué une chambre. Rikku a insisté pour partager celle de Yuna, alors que Tidus tenait a la partager avec elle(ca m'aurait etonnée!) Heuresement Kimahri etait la et il s'est vite calmé! D'ailleurs tous deux vont partager leur chambre avec Wakka qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre depart de Guadosalam. Son silence me pese mais je lui parlerais plus tard. Je me sens un peu fatiguée par l'energie que j'ai depensée. Je m'appretais donc a regagner ma chambre comme tout un chacun lorsque Auron declara de sa voix grave et si sensuelle (ca y est je recommence avec lui!):

- Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Il me semble d'abord essentiel d'inspecter les alentours pour la suite de ton pelerinage _dit il en s'adressant a Yuna_. Je tiens a verifier que de nouveaux monstres plus puissants ne sont pas apparus depuis ma venue avec Braska...

- T'as besoin d'aide? On peut se joindre a toi si tu veux. Tu sais a toi tout seul tu risques pas de... _commenca Tidus._

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Si je me souviens bien, les monstres qui rodent ne sont pas les pires qui nous attendent... Je m'en sortirais tout seul. Par contre, veux tu m'acompagner Lulu? _Je blemis et serrai les poings imperceptiblement_. Tu maitrises la foudre, tu nous l'a prouvé tout a l'heure. alors si tu pouvais m'en preserver comme tu l'as deja fait...ca m'eviterais certains desagrements. _Je ne savais quoi lui repondre. Bien sur que j'allais l'aider mais je dois avouer que la, je n'en avais pas envie._

- Bien entendu. _je m'entendais repondre ca et j'en etais etonnée. J'avais une maitrise parfaite du ton de ma voix_.

- Hump! m'aurait etonné, _grommela Wakka. C'etait incomprehensible mais je le connaissais par coeur._

- Qu'est ce que tu dis? On comprend rien quand tu parles! _lui lanca Rikku_

- Laisse tomber, c'est trop tard. _repondit il avant de monter sans rien ajouter ni nous lancer un regard. _

Apres quelques paroles encourageantes et quelques salutations, tous prirent congé de nous et regagnerent leur chambres. Nous voila seuls au milieu du comptoir. Nous faisons comme si de rien n'etait et ne nous adressons pas la parole. Je me retournais donc vers Auron mais ne lui adressais pas 1 mot. Il fit de meme et se dirigea vers la porte. Nous sortimes en silence et regagnames la Plaine. Cette fois, nous continuions notre route vers le Nord, vers 1 region qui nous etait encore inconnue (a moi en tout cas)

Je controlais de mon mieux l'element qui nous harcelait sans relache. A quelques reprises nous dumes nous battre mais ce n'etait rien de mechant. Je me sentais un peu faible car contrer la foudre me vidait de ma magie et ca se repercutait sur ma vitalité. Seulement je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. J'aurais aimé qu'il s'occuppe de moi. Je l'immaginais me prenant dans ses bras et me cajolant... Quelle idiote je fais!

A un moment comme je pensais toujours a lui, je perdis le controle de ma magie et un eclair manqua de s'abattre sur nous. Auron qui se trouvait quelques pas devant moi se retourna et vint vers moi. Me voyant au sol car j'avais trebuché, il me tendit la main et m'entraina vers le petit abri a notre gauche. J'etais blessée dans ma fierté. Il me voyait faible. J'avais perdu. Il me donna une potion et un ether et attendit que l'effet se diffuse. Lorsque j'eus pris 1 semblant de couleurs il me dit:

- J'etais sur que tu ne dirais rien. _je levai un sourcil interrogateur_. Je sentais bien que tu n'en pouvais plus. J'aurais voulu te dire de rentrer mais tu m'aurais dit non. Alors j'ai attendu. Mais je n'aurais pas du..._ il se rapprocha de moi et je detournais la tete afin de regarder le chemin que nous avions fait._

- Je vous remercie, mais je vais mieux. On peut y retourner. _disant cela je tentais de me relever mais ayant la tete qui me tournait 1 peu je perdis l'equilibre et me retrouvais contre lui._

- Ca se voit! _ma reponse a cette pointe d'ironie fut un regard que Wakka caracterisait de meurtrier lorsque je lui lancais_.

- Je vous assure que maintenant je vais mieux et que je suis prete. Allons y.

- Comme tu voudras.

Nous repartimes vers le Comptoir sans un mot. Pas un regard vers lui, rien. Je sentais par contre son regard sur moi et cela me mettait mal a l'aise. Arrivés au Comptoir nous allions pour nous separer chacun vers sa chambre. Nous montames les marches nous menant a l'etage. Je partais vers ma chambre quand il me pris le bras.

- Nous n'avons pas parlé de Guadosalam et tu prends a nouveau tes distances vis a vis de moi. _je le regardais perplexe. Pourquoi ne m'en parlais il que maintenat? Mais en meme temps il en parlait donc peut etre que..._

- Nous n'allons pas nous eterniser sur ce que va faire ou non Yuna par rapport a maitre Seymour. Quoiqu'il en soit je respecterais son choix. Et concernant les distances, vous vous faites des idées Sire Auron, _lui dis je en appuyant bien les 2 derniers mots_.

- Lulu... Je n'ai rien oublié. Ne change pas de sujet et ne fais pas l'idiote. Ca ne te va pas. _je ne repondais rien et serrais un peu plus fort la poignée de ma chambre_. Lulu... _il se rapprocha de moi et caressa mon epaule_. Ne me rejette pas. _Je fermais les yeux et priais pour ne pas ceder_.

- Ca ne marchera jamais, vous l'avez dit vous meme, _concedais je sans pour autant me retourner_.

- En es tu convaincue? _j'ouvrais ma porte et rentrais de quelques pas._

- Tu es plus vieux que moi, _lachais je avec peine._

- Et je pourrais profiter de la faiblesse de ton age...

- Et de quelle facon? _lui lancais je avec un eclair de malice dans les yeux_.

- Comme ca. _Il rentra, ferma la porte et m'embrassa. _

Comment avais je pu etre privée de ses baisers? C'etait pour moi 1 drogue douce dont j'avais besoin. Il me serrait a lui et me caressait. A un moment il me regarda et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Puis il se rapprocha et me caressa a nouveau. Il m'emmena vers mon lit sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. nous nous retrouvames allongés l'un contre l'autre. Il commencait discretement a defaire les lacages de mon corset alors que je lui otais sa veste. Je passais ma main sur son torse et me rendis compte qu'il etait etonnament musclé. Cela me fit frissoner. Il remarqua ma reaction et en sourit. Nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés, de plus en plus fougueux. Nos mains s'aventuraient et cherchaient a atteindre des endroits que jamais elles n'avaient explorées chez l'autre. Alors que je glissais ma main vers son pantalon il l'attrappa et la bloqua. Il s'arretta, me repoussa et se leva. Je me retrouvais perplexe sur mon lit. Il ramassait sa veste et se dirigeait vers la porte sans meme m'adresser un regard ni meme me dire quelquechose.

- Auron, que... _balbutiais je._

Il ne repondit rien et emit un simple grognement. Puis il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Je restais bien 30 secondes a contempler cette porte close esperant le voir revenir. Lorsque je compris que ca ne servirit a rien je serrais le drap contre ma poitrine a moitié denudée car mon corsage etait defait. Je fermais les yeux et sans que je puisse lesretenir, 2 larmes roulerent le long de mes joues.


	3. Bonne nuit, Auron :p

1 fois de plus, tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Et pourtant si Auron pouvait etre a moi ne serait ce qu'une nuit... (oulah, je m'egare!) :-p Sinon, ba je sais pas. La, comme vous allez le constater, la relation Lulu/Auron va commencer a se resserer et peut etre a devenir stable. J'en sais rien car ca me fait rire de les voir indecis ces 2 la! (mechante) Donc je vous previens, ca va etre un peu plus chaud le 4e ou 5e chap. Bon, ba ca c'est fait.

Merci a toi **Christa77**. Ta bien raison de dire qu'Auron est pas imaginatif mais c'est peut etre moi aussi... looool

* * *

**Comptoir de Rin, Plaine Foudroyée**

Je restais la, a regarder cette porte close. Je savais qu'il ne la refranchirait pas d'aussi vite, mais au fond de moi j'esperais le contraire. Je voulais le revoir, m'excuser, lui dire ce que je pense... Je nous en voulais. A moi d'avoir craqué 1 fois de plus alors qu'a la disparition de Chappu je m'etais juré de ne plus m'attacher, et a lui car... il a reussi a trouver 1 faille dans ce personnage si froid et si distant que je me suis crée. Je m'allongeais sur ce lit decidement trop grand et contemplais le plafond. Les eules paroles que je reussi a articuler furent:

- Si seulement tu etais la Chappu... Tu saurais quoi me dire. Tu as toujours su trouver le mot juste...

Je repensais maintenant a celui que j'avais tant aimé, je reflechissais a quoi faire pour retourner la situation avec celui que j'aimais a present... Que j'aimais... Ce sentiment me fit sourire. La situation a laquelle j'etais confrontée ne me convenais plus. Peut etre aurais je du trouver du reconfort aupres de Wakka... C'est mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frere. Non, ca ne serait pas juste vis a vis de lui. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer ca. Il m'a deja vue avec Chappu alors je ne veux pas le trahir une fois de plus.

Yuna... La pauvre petite, elle a deja assez de soucis entre Seymour et Tidus... Comment pourrait elle demeler mon noeud sentimental alors que sa vie est deja tourmentée? Epouser un homme pour qui elle ne ressent rien? C'est une bonne chose, seulement pour Spira, mais pour elle... Pauvre petit coeur fragile. Je n'ai pa le droit de t'embeter avec mes soient disant problemes.

Il n'y a que lui a qui je peux en parler, a qui je veux en parler... J'aimerais tellement que ca l'interesse. Pourquoi ai je si mal a sa simple pensée? Pourquoi ca me fait mal qu'il ne veuille pas de moi? Je sens bien qu'il y a quelquechose qui le tracasse, qu'il n'agit pas comme il le voudrait par rapport a moi. (enfin, je l'espere) J'aurais aimé crier de toutes mes forces contre lui afin de me sentir libre, et lachement, j'aurais voulu partir. Abandonner ce pelerinage pour ne plus le voir mais en meme temps j'aurais abandonné mes amis et je n'en ai pas le droit. Yuna compte sur moi. En tant que Gardienne, qu'amie...

Je decidais donc de sortir me changer les idées. Prendre l'air ne me ferait pas de mal et ca me permettrait de faire le vide. La foudre ne me fait pas peur, cette obscurité entrecoupée d'eclairs non plus. Je trouve meme ca, interessant (faut que j'arrette d'aimer les ambiances lugubres)Je me levais, relacais mon corsage et sortais doucement de ma chambre. Je ne voulais alerter personne. Sans un bruit je descendis les escaliers et arrivais au rez de chaussée. J'ouvrais lentement la porte et m'avancais dans la Plaine.

Je savais exactement la ou je voulais aller. Dans ce petit abri ou nous nous sommes arretés tout a l'heure au Nord vers la foret de macalania. Je poursuivais ma route, me battant lorsqu'il le fallait. La foudre tombait mais jamais proche de moi. Il y avait comme une barriere protectrice qui m'entourait. Decidement la colere a toujours ete un catalyseur chez moi. Je suis capable de grandes choses sous la pression. Ca me fit sourire meme si ce n'etait pas drole.

J'arrivais a cette petite ruine lorsque j'y vis une ombre. Je n'avais pas besoin de me rapprocher d'avantage pour savoir de qui il s'agissait... Je l'aurais reconnu n'importe ou. J'eus un mouvement d'esitation puis decidais de m'y rendre quand meme. Cela ne faisait rien. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver il fut surpris, et se leva. Je penetrais sous cet abri et ne dit rien. Nous restames tous deux quelques minutes en silence. Je sentais son regard sur moi et c'etait insupportable. Pourquoi me regardait il s'il n'y avait rien derriere? Je voulais entendre sa voix, sa voix qui me ferait oublier ma colere, sa voix que j'aimais entendre meme s'il ne parlait que trop peu... Je voulais sentir son odeur, ses mains sur moi, son corps contre le mien...

- Pourquoi? _demandais je alors sans me retourner_

- Ca n'a rien a voir avec toi, _dit il apres un long silence qui me parut une eternité_. C'est moi. Je t'avais prevenue mais... _il soupire_. Je savais que ca se passerait comme ca. Je ne peux pas me permettre ca et pourtant...

- POurtant? _dis je en me retournant une legere pointe d'espoir dans la voix_.

- J'en meurs d'envie. Mais... je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mais si on continue tu n'immagine pas le mal que je te ferais.

- Tu veux me faire du mal? Tu penses en etre capable? _lui dis je avec quelques tremoli (1)dans la voix_

- Jamais! jamais je ne voudrais te blesser et tu le sais mais... tu ne sais pas ce qui m'attend lorsque Yuna aura vaincu Sin. (2)

- Quoiqu'il advienne je suis prete. Et je serai avec toi. Auron, je... j'ai besoin de toi. Je me suis rendue compte que...

- Moi aussi. Et c'est ca qui me fait le plus mal. _dit il en caressant mon visage de sa main. Je l'attrappe et pose mes deux mains dessus comme pour la garder plus longtemps._ Tu es une jeune femme fantastique. Jamais je n'en ai rencontré comme toi. Tu es belle, forte, courageuse... _Je lui souris. _J'ai longtemps recherché quelqu'un comme toi sans la trouver et aujourd'hui que c'est fait...

Je me rapproche de lui presque a le toucher et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Son visage se baisse vers moi et j'approche le mien. Nos levres s'effleurent et se caressent. Notre baiser se prolonge quelques minutes, qui me semblent a peine des secondes.

- Nous devrions rentrer, il faut nous reposer avant de reprendre la route, me dit il en embrassant mes mains.

Nous voici de nouveau sur le chemin du Comptoir. Cette fois ci, la foudre semble presque attenuée et les monstres ne nous attaquent pas une seule fois. On aurait dit que tout se mettait en place pour nous accorder un moment privilegié. Moment dont nous n'aurions plus de semblables avant bien longtemps pensais je. Arrivée au Comptoir je vais pour aller me coucher dans ma chambre lorsqu'il me retient par la main. Je me retourne et il m'attire a lui pour m'embrasser. Je reste stupefaite de le voir aussi demonstratif. Comme quoi, tous deux nous nous sommes forgés deux images a l'opposé de ceux que nous sommes vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas si insensibles et depourvus d'humanité que ca!

- Bonne nuit_. lache il lorsque ses levres quittent les miennes_

- Bonne nuit. _lui souris je_ Au fait, il y a une question que je me pose par rapport a tout a l'heure... _dis je un peu genée_

- Pourquoi suis je parti alors que tu semblais decidée a ce que..._ je deviens toute rouge_. J'avais peur de profiter de toi. Je ne savais pas si tu etais prete ou si c'etait juste une envie de mon coté, c'est tout. Mais crois moi, j'en avais envie. Tres tres envie. _Des images de la scene et des sensations me reviennent. Oh, mon Dieu! _J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui se cache sous cette robe de cuir! alors crois moi, j'ai resisté.. _je deviens encore plus rouge surtout lorsque je me souviens de ce que j'ai senti en posant ma main sur son pantalon... Ca y est j'ai encore envie de lui! Je le regarde de facon coquine et lui dis:_

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, je crois deviner que c'est toujours le cas, _dis je en fixant un point precis de son anatomie de facon, assez suggestive. Il me regarde interdit et repond_: (3)

- Mais tu...

- Bonne nuit, Sire Auron. _et je referme la porte de ma chambre._

Je reste quelques secondes le dos collé a cette porte et l'entend taper contre un des murs en etoufant un juron. A ce bruit je souris et me dirige vers mon lit. Il passera une bonne nuit. Ca risque d'etre dur (4) au debut, mais je me fais pas de soucis pour lui. Et sur cette reflexion stupide, mais amusante je m'endors un grand sourire aux levres.

* * *

(1) Tremoli pluriel de tremolo (quoi? je suis pas bilingue pour rien!)

(2) Et moi je sais ce qui t'attend mon coeur, oh... non! (excusez moi, je ne dirais rien)

(3) Ca y est, on commence a se lacher

(4) Ha ha ha! Je pouvais pas le passer celui la


	4. Wakka, je dois te parler

Voila voila! Chapitre 4 en ligne! Moi perso j'aime pas trop.Ya 1 truc qui foire mais quoi? Enfin... Ba la vous verrez comment reagi Auron apres que Lulu ait... ait quoi deja? Donc voila.

**Christa77** merci pour tes rewiew c'est gentil tout plein. No pb pour que tu traites cette histoire d'amour. Fais juste attention a mon Auron comme je te l'ai dit hier...:-p

* * *

Sinon vous avez remarqué, je mets des commentaires entre ( ) Donc dites moi si je dois continuer ou aller me petit suicider du haut de la tour de Bevelle et sans Valefore pour me rattrapper... (si vous me cherchez, jsuis deja dehors)

* * *

Je m'eveillais d'un coup. Ou etais je? Ah, oui. Plaine Foudroyée. Il me fallut quelques temps pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Ma petite escapade de la veille avec Auron (1) m'avait fait rentrer tard. Je m'etirais, me lavais et decidais de descendre. Peut etre que les autres etaient deja reveillés, qui sait? Quelle heure etait il? A premiere vue, j'aurais dit qu'il etait presque 8h, peut etreplus. A mon arrivée en bas je vis qu'il n'etait bientot que 7h30.( j'ai toujours ete mauvaise aux devinettes) (2)Je m'approchais d'un des employés de Rin qui me proposa de petit dejeuner dans la salle avant que les autres n'arrivent.

A ma grande surprise je vis qu'Auron etait deja la et sirotait sa tasse de café. (c'est bizarre, c'est tjs les couche tard les plus matinaux!) Je ne savais pas comment reagir vis a vis d'hier soir. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver il leva a peine les yeux. Je restais plantée la a le regarder ne sachant comment agir.

- Je ne savais pas que le plus refroidi des deux avaient ete toi, _dit il alors que je m'approchais finalement. Cette reflexion me fit manquer de faire tomber ma tasse_.

- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre? _dis je d'un air faussement innocent_

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la dessence de t'asseoir aupres de moi, non?

Par Yevon! Je m'approchais de lui, posais ma tasse et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Il me rendit mon baiser comme si de rien etait finalement. Je m'assis en face de lui jugeant que sinon Wakka l'aurait tres mal pris..

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit? _oups, la boulette a ne pas commettre. il me jeta 1 de mes fameux regards meurtriers alors je faisais mine de boire mon chocolat_.

- Divinement! Je te remercie d'ailleurs. Qui aurait pu savoir que mourir d'envie pour quelqu'un aidait au repos?

- Auron, tu m'as fait le meme coup, tu m'as laissée en plan... _c'etait nul comme excuse mais je tentais le coup._

- Mais toi, tu l'as fait pour te venger! Meme, pour t'amuser!_ 1 point pour toi, Auron_

- Mais j'en mourrais d'envie, _dis je pour reprendre sa reponse_. Tres tres envie._ Il me regarda style "ok, jte retiens_" _pourtant c'etait vrai._

- alors a partir de maintenant on est a egalité. Aucun ne profite de la situation par rapport a l'autre. Rien. _Quoiii? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? _

- non! C'est...

- Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet. _dit il viviblement satisfait en prenant ma main ce qui eut pour effet de me detendre et... atta, il a dit quoi avant?_ Je savais bien que tu n'etais pas aussi frigide et glaciale que Tidus le pretendait. _dit il avec un regard amusé_. _Je devenais rouge, mais cette fois ci de colere. Ma main se crispa et il le sentit._ J'ai jamais dit que c'etait ce que MOI je pensais... _je tentais de retirer ma main mais il la retint._

_-_ C'est vraiment l'effet que je vous procure? Vous refroidir?

- j'ai jamais dit que c'etait le cas pour moi. Mais j'avoue que la 1ere fois ou je t'ai vue... _je levais un sourcil interrogateur. La tension qui reganit dans la salle etait plus qu'electrique. _Je me suis dit que...

- Sire Auron, Lulu, vous etes deja reveillés? _lanca Yuna qui passait la porte du salon. Heuresement pour lui, car je crois que je l'aurais tué! Pourtant j'aurais aimé connaitre sa 1ere impression a mon egard._

_- _Alors, ya quoi qui nous attend de l'autre coté? _questionna Tidus en s'asseyant aupres de Yuna et mettant ses mains derriere sa tete pour prendre plus d'aise. Auron manqua de s'etouffer. _Ya quoi dans la partie Nord?

- Comme tu t'en doutes, des monstres et encore des eclairs. De quoi refroidir beaucoup tes ardeurs, une fois de plus,_ ne pus je m'empecher de retorquer. _

Meme si son visage etait a moitié caché, je savais qu'Auron esquissait un sourire a cette remarque, meme si celui ci s'effaca des qu'il apparut. Rikku et Kimahri arriverent suivis de pres par Wakka. Rikku s'assis en face de Yuna car Tidus s'etait deja approprié la place a ses cotés ce qui fit grogner Kimarhi. Le jeune homme sursauta et s'assit dans une position plus convenable,rangeant ses mains sur la table(3) Quand comprendrait il qu'en realité Kimarhi n'est pas mechant et qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal? _sauf s'il en fait a Yuna mais dans ce cas je m'y mets egalement_

Le petit dejeuner se poursuivi tranquillement. On parlait de tout et de rien. On evitait generalement d'aborder le sujet du pelerinage ou du mariage de Yuna meme si c'etaient nos priorités. Quand tout le monde eut fini, Auron se leva et declara qu'il serait bon pour nous d'y retourner. la route menant a l'ultime chimere est encore longue. Nous montames dans nos chambres recuperer nos effets. Avant de redescendre j'attendis le retour de Wakka. Il fallait que je lui parle. Quand il nous vit cote a cote, Auron me lanca un regard interrogateur. _serait il jaloux_? je lui murmurais un "je t'expliquerais" et il alla se placer en tete de route avec Kimarhi et Rikku. puis nous reprimes la route, evitant eclairs et nous battant en temps utiles.

- J'ai quelquechose a te dire.

- Je sais, _bougonna Wakka_. Pas la peine.

- Wakka, _je posais ma main sur son bras. Auron se retourna au meme moment. Il avait le chic pour surprendre les gens decidement! _Que penses tu savoir?

- Je sais que vous me prenez tous pour 1 gros lourdaud aveugle mais, j'ai toujours su faire attention a toi. Et je sais que ton coeur est de nouveau pris. _Je resserais la pression de ma main sur son bras_. Me concernant, ce n'est pas grave. Mais, tu trompes Chappu! Je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

- Non! _J'avais elevé la voix et ca fit se retourner tout le monde. _Jamais, je ne souillerais sa memoire Wakka. Je pensais que tu le savais. Avant de m'engager dans quoique se soit, je lui ai demandé. Ce qu'il pensait, s'il m'en voudrait... _des larmes me monterent aux yeux._

- Lou, je... Pardon, je sais que tu l'aimes encore. Mais tu as raison, tu dois passer a autre chose. _dit il en me serrant contre lui_.

- Et toi? Je te fais du mal. je sais que tu m'aimes et je...

- Ta, ta ta! je ne t'aimes pas! _devant mon air ahuri il eclata de rire_. Je t'aime comme j'aime Yuna. Depuis que tu es avec Chappu, mon amour pour toi, s'est tarri. J'ai coimpris que je ne t'interressais pas.

- Alors, je n'ai pas de scrupules a avoir?

- Non, mais fais attention. J'aime beaucoup Sire Auron. Je le respecte mais... Il y a quelquechose qui cloche. Il a beau etre Legendaire mais... Ah! Oublie!

- Merci. Tu es le seul a qui j'en parle, ton avis m'est tres important.

- Quoi? Tu l'as pas dit a Yuna?

- C'est pas pareil, je te connais depuis toujours et tu as toujours ete mon grand frere.

- Donc, faut que je garde le secret?

- Au moins quelques temps... _dis je en me rapprochant du groupe plus en avant_.

- Arg! _dit il en se tapant sur le front comme il le faisait toujours. (4)_

J'avais rejoint Tidus et Yuna. Quand il me vit le jeune blond se decala imperceptiblement de ma protegée ce qui me fit sourire interieurement car j'avais repris mon masque de dureté.Nous parlames de choses et d'autres, de temps en tant j'espionnais Auron, esperant que l'un ou l'autre des compagnons, me demanderait de le relever. Kimarhi se retourna vers moi et me demanda de prendre sa place. J'acquiessais en silence et le relayais. Rikku, rassurée de me voir a ses cotés se detendit mais insista pour que nous fassions une derniere pause dans le petit abri. Nous echangeames un regard avec Auron et a mon grand soulagement il refusa arguant le fait que nous le ferions a Macalania. Elle soupira mais se resigna. C'est ainsi que poursuivant notre route, nous arrivames a la lisiere de a foret de Macalania...

* * *

(1)sourire niais sur le visage

(2)on peut pas etre bon en tout! ptdr

(3) Quoi? 1 Ronso qui grogne, ca vous refroidi bien des ardeurs je pense!

(4) du style Omer et son fameux "tho!"


	5. La fin est proche

Oula la... Jsui deja en retard! Ba en tout cas je remercie mes 2 rewieweuses principales ainsi que tous mes autres lecteurs. Meme si j'ecris cette histoire pour moi, c'est grace a vous et vos reflexions qu'elle evolue...

Bon encore 1 fois, cet Univers merveilleux, ne m'appartient pas. Ni les personnages dont je me sers et c'est bien dommage. La, vous allez remarquer (pour ceux qui ont fait le jeu) que je m'eloigne completement du jeu. Je reste sur Spira, les personnages, mais ca ne suit plus le scenario (1) Des personnages qui ne sont pas a leur place, des morts (peut etre qui sait?) pas morts, des actions avant d'autres, des lieux oubliés... Je pars dans du delire... (2) Alors 1 fois de plus, dites si vous aimez (surtout si vous aimez pas, comme ca je corrige). Mici les gens...

* * *

Je suis allongée sur le lit de ce vaisseau Al Bhed. Seulement je n'arrive pas a trouver le sommeil meme si j'en ai grand besoin. Nous avons traversé la foret de Macalania et nous sommes arrivés au temple. Yuna a eut sa nouvelle chimere, Shiva. Puis nous nous sommes battus face a une sphere geante que seule ma magie pouvait detruire... Nous pensions etre tranquilles quelques temps, malheuresemennt Seymour nous a attaqué car nous avons decouvert la verité a son sujet... Ce fut assez eprouvant car chaque fois que nous pensions l'avoir tué, il se relevait comme s'il etait invulnerable. Mais Tidus l'a achevé lorsqu'il s'en est pris a Yuna. Il a tenté de nous l'enlever et de la forcer a l'epouser. Jamais je n'avais vu le ptit blond aussi acharné. Heuresement d'ailleurs car il nous a sauvé la vie.

D'autres chimeres se sont ajoutées a la collection de Yuna: 3 soeurs, les Magus et... Anima. La mere de Seymour. Elle les a toutes. Non. Il lui manque encore la Chimere Ultime...C'est pourquoi nous nous dirigeons vers le temple de Zanarkand.

Je ne sais pas comment mais ce vaisseau (une makina Al Behd) reussi a voler. Cet tout ce qu'il reste a ces pauvres qui ont vu leur Refuge detruit...Lorsque nous avons essayé de convaincre Wakka de monter a bord ce fut un moment assez memorable. Il refusait categoriquement de s'en approcher. Il a meme proposé de nous rejoindre plus tard, voulant y aller a pieds! Decidement, nous ne le changerons jamais. Rikku se sent chez elle vu que le vaisseau est a son pere Cid et que son frere est aux commandes. Je la trouvais etrange, mais je dois avouer que c'est la plus sensée de sa famille... Je vous laisse immaginer. Bref pour le moment nouis profitons pour nous reposer car la, la fin est proche. Sin nous attend plus que jamais.

Tidus est tres perturbé par ce qui se passe. Il s'et rapproché de Yuna, mais en meme temps je le sent mettre une barriere. Pourtant je sais qu'il l'aime. Alors pourquoi reagit il ainsi alors que Yuna est desormais libre? (sur le plan sentimental) Bien sur ils doivent attendre que Sin soit mort mais...J'ai tenté de lui en parler, de faire avancer les choses. Je sens que ma Yuna a peur de ne pas etre a sa hauteur et ca la mine meme si elle le cache. il m'a repondu qu'il fallait attendre la defaite de Sin mais il pense qu'il devrait partir apres. Ca m'a fait 1 choc car je sais que yuna voudra le suivre mais il ne veut pas me dire ou. D'ailleurs il espere tres sincerement se tromper de peur de ne plus la voir. Je n'y comprend rien... J'ab..

Toc toc toc. Qui est ce? peut etre Yuna, ca fait longtemps qu'elle semble vouloir me parler mais elle s'est couchée. Tout le monde est parti dormir. Je me leve doucement, laisse echapper un baillement et passe la tete a travers la porte.

- Oui? _dis je d'une voix assez froide_.

- C'est moi. _me repond doucement la vois d'Auron. Je suis surprise mais m'eclipse pour le laisser passer. Il depose un baiser sur mon front et s'assoit sur mon lit. Je ferme doucement la porte et le regarde. Il semble soucieux_.

- Tu voulais me parler?

- Assis toi, s'il te plait, _repond il de sa voix posée_. A Zanarkand, nous trouverons Yunalesca et... _sa voix se brise legerement. Je prend sa main et la serre._ Elle va vouloir nous combattre.

- Vraiment? Nous sommes prets. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

- Non. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. Elle est vraiment tres forte. Nous... nous, _il retire sa main et remonte ses lunettes a sa facon habituelle ce qui m'a toujours fait craquer, puis la pose sur ma cuisse_. avons eu du mal a la battre. D'ailleurs je suis... je... _il me regarde visiblement troublé. Il cherche a me dire quelquechose d'important mais..._

- Nous y arriverons. Vous etiez 3 aujourd'hui nous sommes 7. Et tu as plus d'experience. Tu connais ses points faibles.

- Et elle le mien. _sa voix se fait dure_.

- Parce que tu as un point faible, _dis je pour plaisanter_.

- Elle va s'en servir et...ca te detruira. Ca en detruira beaucoup.

- C'est tn point faible et c'est nous qui en souffrirons? Je ne te suis plus la. Mais qu'importe. Je serais toujours avec toi. Quoiqu'il se passe car...

- Elle se servira de toi, de ta colere contre moi.

- Contre toi? Non. Jamais. Ne t'en fais pas. _disant cela je me rapproche de lui etpasse mes bras autour de son cou. Il caresse mon bras avec tendresse meme si je sens qu'il est ailleurs_.

- Lulu, tu ne devrais pas..

-Shhhh! _dis je en mettant mon doigt sur sa bouche avant de l'embrasser._

Il me sert contre lui et m'embrasse a son tour. Son baiser est passionné et intense. Comme s'il savait que plus jamais il ne m'en redonnerait. Ses caresses sur mon corps sont comme ses baisers. Je me serre un peu plus, il m'allonge sur le lit. Je lui ote sa veste et le regarde heureuse. Il me sourit, m'embrasse. Les vestiges de notre ocnversation se sont envolés. Il ne reste que nous. Je continue a le deshabiller. Il se retrouve maintenant torse nu. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Je caresse son torse et redessine chacun de ses muscles. Qui aurait cru qu'il etait fait de cette facon? Il est amusé de mon etonnement et l'est encore plus lorsque je constate qu'il a defait tout mon corsage. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte tellement il etait doux et maintenat que je suis devant lui avec ma robe ouverte je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. il passe un doigt sur mes epaules et m'embrasse. Je le pousse et m'assois sur lui.

- Lulu, tu devrais arreter. Si on continue... _dit il dans un souffle_.

- Si on continue? On ne fera rien de mal puisque c'est ce que nous voulons... tous les deux. _il me regarde etonné d'entendre que moi aussi je le veux._

- Tu.. Vraiment?

-Oui, _dis je amusée_. _Mais pour lui couper toute envie de repondre j'appose ma bouche sur la sienne et descends pour effleurer son torse de mes levres._

Je l'entends reprimer un gemissement lorsque je le fais. Visiblement il est surpris de mon intrepidité. Je depose des milliers de baisers sur son corps et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Je commence a vouloir defaire son pantalon. Je pose mes mains, attrappe la fermeture quand il met ses mains sur les miennes. (_pas encore pitié!)_ Il les enleve et pose les siennes sur mes epaules. Il les caresse puis fait glisser ses mains ce qui fait glisser ma robe. Je me retrouve la poitrine a l'air devant lui. Il se releve afin de se mettre assis tout comme moi, je serre mes jambes dans son dos et il commence a embrasser mes epaules, puis il descend petit a petit. Il effleure mes seins de sa bouche, puis les embrasse. Je ferme les yeux afin de mieux en profiter et d'accroitre mon plaisir. Il descend encore jusqu'a mon nombril. Je rigole car ca me chatouille et lui aussi. Puis il me prend et m'allonnge. Il continue a m'embrasser et je le sens maintenant se frotter contre moi. Je me mords la levre car je sens que son desir pour moi s'est accentué tout comme le mien pour lui. Il va pour enlever son pantalon, puis prend mes mains. Nous le ferons ensemble. Je suis maladroite alors il me guide. Maintenant il s'attaque au reste de ma robe.

* * *

**Ca risque d'en choquer quelque uns. Je previens avant. Ne lisez pas! (z'etes prevenus)**

Nous sommes nus tous les deux. Il couvre mon corps de mille baisers, me caresse... Il se penche vers moi et me chuchotte une derniere fois a l'oreille " en es tu vraiment sure? tu veux vraiment que je continue" et je reponds "oui". Alors, doucement, il penetre en moi. J'etouffe mon gemissement en mordant ma levre et en resserant ma prise sur lui. Il le sent et me regarde. Constatant que tout va bien il continue, toujours avec douceur et tendresse. je me sens bien. Je souris de cette sensation qu'il me procure; il me donne du plaisir et semble en prendre lui aussi. A un moment il accelere et me regarde comme si j'allais lui en vouloir. Alors je l'encourage. Il m'embasse, caresse mes cheveux et me regarde dans les yeux. Pas besoin de parler. Nous nous comprenons. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un maintenat. Nous parvenons a l'extase a quelques secondes d'intervalle. Il me regarde et j'aimerais enlever ce sourire beat qui orne mon visage mais il semble l'apprecier... Il se retire mais reste contre moi. Puis il me sert et bascule sur le dos de facon a ce que je me retrouve dans ses bras.

* * *

- Merci.. _parviens je a articuler_.

- Shhh, merci a toi. Tu m'as redonné gout a la vie. Et je me sens vivant pour la 1ere fois depuis ces 10 ans.

Je sourcille a cette remarque mais qu'importe? Je l'embrasse, me colle bien bien contre lui et pose ma tete sur son torse. Il caresse mes cheveux et mon dos de son autre main et je me sens bien. Extremement bien. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose maintenant ne jamais le perdre. Je ferais tout pour le garder. Depuis Chappu, il est le seul a savoir me faire sourire, a faire battre ce coeur qu'on pensait disparu. Auron, pourquoi ne t'ai je pas connu 10 ans plus tot? bo, ca ne fait rien. Je te connais maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte...

Je m'endors comme ca et lui egalement. Nous restons collés l'un a l'autre jusqu'au petit matin. J'ouvre un oeil ensommeillé et ronronne comme a mon habitude. Puis tout se met en place. Ou je suis, les evenements de la veille... Ah oui! Je regarde Auron qui sommeille encore. Le voir si paisible me ravit. Il semble si bien, depourvu des soucis auxquels il semble constament soumis... Je l'embrasse furtivement et il ouvre les yeux. J'esquisse une grimace de l'avoir reveillé, mais il ne m'en tient pas rigueur.

- Comment on va l'expluiquer aux autres? _me demande il._

- On ne leur explique pas. _voila ma reponse, et ca le fait rire._

- Tu as raison, nous le ferons quand...

- nous aurons battu Yunalesca et Sin! _dis je en l'interrompant_.

- Oui, si on y arrive _murmure il._

Nous nous rhabillons, il m'aide a refaire mon corsage (en embrassant mon dos a plusieurs reprises quand meme!) puis nous sortons. Avant de penetrer dans la salle ou tout le monde doit deja nous attendre nous nous embrassons une derniere fois. Puis nous reprenons chacun nos masques. J'adopte ma mine froide et severe et lui son air serieux. Nous penetrons dans la salle, saluons et petit dejeunons. Wakka comme a son habitude arrive le dernier et 10 minutes plus tard la voix de Cid se fait entendre "nous arrivons a Zanarkand".

Nous nous levons tous, nous dirigeons vers la passerelle, Wakka emportant ce qu'il mangeait. La passerelle se baisse et la main d'Auron que j'avais discretement prise dans la mienne se crispe et s'enleve des que c'est ouvert puis il descend sans meme m'adresser un regard. Peut etre est ce mieux ainsi. Maintenant place a l'un de nos derniers combats, peut etre l'un des plus eprouvants et revelateurs...

* * *

(1)ca donne quoi au pluriel? looool 

(2)attendez la prochaine fic elle sera pire!


	6. C'etait donc ca?

Je reviens! Merci pour vos commentaires? Contente que la scene entre Auron et Lulu ne vous ai pas choquées. Mais ca me semblait important de la faire paraitre. Contente que ce soit l'un de tes chapitres preferés **christa77** (par msn tu me l'as dit mais bon) Donc voila. Je previens, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Donc le prochain... ca sera deja le dernier! Comme le temps passe vite... Je vais me consacrer a une fic sur HP (hein ma pupuce?) et une autre sur FF. Vous en faites pas. Sinon, ce chapitre porte bien son nom je trouve. Alors, a vos rewiews!

* * *

Je le suis et m'engage a mon tour sur la passerelle. Je ne peux m'empecher d'avoir 1 pincement au coeur en voyant Zanarkand. A mon grand etonnement Auron me tend le bras lorsque j'arrive au sol. Je le regarde guettant une explication, mais rien. Les autres font comme si de rien etait. La preoccupation principale n'et pas a qui fait quoi? D'ailleurs, Yuna donne la main a Tidus (aurais je loupé des episodes?), rikku se colle a Wakka et kimahri. Auron et moi sommes a la tete. Pas besoin qu'il le dise, tout le monde le suit. En silence. Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre mis a part celui de nos pas. 

Nous grimpons des marches, traversons des salles dans ce temple plus qu'abandonné. Il semblerait qu'aucune ame parvienne a survivre en ces lieux. Je reprime 1 frisson a cette simple idée. Auron ressent mon malaise et leve un sourcil vers moi sans pour autant tourner la tete. Je le regarde, tente de sourire et affirme que ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas le moment pour afficher mes craintes. Tout le monde compte sur moi et je compte sur eux tous.

C'est vrai, chacun d'entre nous a sa propre arme secrete. On compte bien sur sur Yuna pour ses Chimeres, Auron pour sa force, moi pour ma magie... Mais Rikku et Tidus sont tous 2 tres rapides, Wakka est doté d'une etonnante precision (il ne rate quasiment jamais une cible) et Kimarhi s'adapte a l'adversaire en assimilant ses tactiques et en les lui renvoyant. toutes ses qualités mises a bout font que nous sommes une equipe.

Nous continuons d'avancer et parvenons au sommet. Je sens Auron se raidir. Je le regarde et constate que son air a changé. Son masque de neutralité fait place a a un visage plongé dans ses souvenirs. il ressasse les evenements d'il y a 10 ans cela ne fait aucun doutes. Tous se rapprochent de nous et il adopte a nouveau son air impartial. On compte sur lui, il ne peut pas se montrer faible maintenant.

- On est venu faire quoi ici vous me le rappellez? _demande rikku de sa petite voix_.

Nous le regardons et nous demandons nous aussi ce que nous sommes venus faire. Il nous faut l'Ultime Chimere voila tout. L'Ultime Chimere...

- Tu tiendras ta promesse Tidus? Tu me jure qu'il ne lui arivera rien?

- Rikku, _dit Yuna en se rapprochant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras._

Elles se serrent l'une l'autre et laissent couler leurs larmes. La tension qui regne autour de nous est lourde mais ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Yunalesca nous attend quelquepart. On doit la vaincre.

- Reprenez vous, un combat nous attend. L'un des plus importants. Ce n'est plus un jeu maintenant. _dis je afin de casser ce climat triste. Mieux vaut paraitre dure que de montrer que moi aussi j'en souffre._

- C'est l'heure. Allons y, _dit Auron en se rapprochant du centre_. Elle est ici.

Nous sommes maintenat reunis au centre de cette place. La nuit est constellée d'etoiles, et un leger vent se fait sentir. Je lache le bras d'Auron et regarde mes compagnons; Nous sentons tous une presence qui nous epie. Nous regardons autour et ne voyons rien. Tout d'un coup, des furolucioles apparaissent et nous font decouvrir Yunalesca. Je vois Auron abaisser son arme de son epaule. visiblement il semble desireux d'en finir au plus vite.

- Je pensais t'avoir reglé ton compte Auron, _commence Yunalesca en le voyant_. Jamais je n'aurait cru que tu reviendrais. Tu as du traversé l'Enfer pour revenir.

- Finissons en maintenat, _lui repond il_

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je te m'occuperais d'abord de tes amis. Mais, n'est ce pas la fille de ce cher Braska? Feu l'Invokeur que tu t'occupais? et... etrange comme ce jeune homme ressemble a Jecht. Il n'y a pas que toi a avoir parcouru une longue route.

- Je ne ressemble pas a cet homme. Je ne suis pas comme lui! _se defend Tidus._

- Peu importe. dans tous les cas, vous mourrez. 1 fois de plus... _dit elle en se tournant vers Auron_.

Nous la regardons tous sans comprendre. Moi, plus que les autres. Je cherche a comprendre ce qu'elle insinue. Je regarde Auron avec insistance, cherche son regard, une explication. Je pose ma main sur le bras d'Auron comme pour le sortir de la ou il se trouve.

- Oh, je vois, _dit elle en me voyant faire. Elle s'approche gracieusement de moi se penche et me chuchotte quelques mots a l'oreille. Surprise je lache mon arme et recule d'un pas. Pour accentuer ses propos elle touche ma tempe et des images apparaissent dans mon esprit. Je recule, secoue la tete._

- Non. Je ne vous crois pas. c'est impossible.

- Tu ne lui avais pas dit? _demande elle a Auron_

- Tu n'aurais pas du la meler a ca, _se contente il de repondre_.

- C'est donc vrai? c'est ca que tu cherchais a...?

- Lulu, ne... Je ne voulias pas...

Tous nous regardent sans comprendre. Ils s'attendent tous a ce que je leur explique ce qu'elle m'a dit et ce que j'ai vu. Mais je ne me sens pas de leur repondre. je n'en ai pas le courage ni la force. Je me rapproche de Yunalesca et lui lance:

- Finissons en.

Yuna se joint a moi ainsi qu'Auron. Il se place a mon coté mais je l'ignore. Le combat est engagé. Yunalesca est vraiment forte. Elle nous oppose beaucoup de resistance. Yuna appelle a la rescousse ses chimeres, mais les pauvres se font massacrer. Alors Tidus vient la remplacer. Wakka prend ma place et Kimahri celle d'Auron. Pendant qu'ils se battent nous nous soignons. Yuna reste a mes cotés et attend que je lui parle mais... Je sens en meme temps le regard d'Auron sur mes epaules. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je me leve et remplace Kimahri. Je ne veux pas etre proche de lui. Pas maintenant. Je joins ma magie a la force de Wakka et Tidus et attaque l'Invokatrice. Elle parade tres bien les coup physiques mais souffre de mes sorts. Je profite alors d'une baisse de sa garde et la subjuge comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant Pour y parvenir j'utilise toute ma magie et une partie de mes Hp. Auron qui remplace Tidus, en profite et lui assenne un puissant coup dont elle ne se releve pas. J'accepte la main que Wakka me tend et me dirige avec peine vers elle. Pour une fois c'est moi qui la frappe et qui lui donne le coup de grace. Des furolucioles l'entourent de nouveau. C'est fini. Nous avons gagné. Ma tete me tourne sous le coup de l'emotion et du fait que j'aies perdu beaucoup de ma vie. Yuna accourt pour me soigner mais..

* * *

J'ai eu du mal a l'ecrire car ca me plaisiat jamais. La je dis pas que c'est parfait, mais bon... 


	7. Chacun suit son chemin

Alors, qu'est ce qui a bien pu mettre notre Lulu dans cet etat? Bon, les jouers de FFX le savent mais c'est pas drole. Enfin... Le combat face a Sin est aussi long que quand je l'ai fait avec mes perso la derniere fois (cad tres court! 9 coups au maximum! loool ptet 12)mais bon. Soyez francs SVP j'en ai besoin, vous en pensez quoi de cette fin? Je vais dans la Grotte du Priant Volé et j'attend patiemment le "Zanmato" de Yojimbo?

Sinon **Christa77** (tjs la mem dis donc! lol), comment ca je peux pas finir comme ca? C'est qui qui l'ecrit? Non mais? Rooo, je t'ai dit moi de pas mettre tu sais qui avec Yuna dans Maitresse? (allez la lire elle est tres bien)Alors!

* * *

J'ouvrais un oeil avec peine. Apparement je me trouvais allongée sur le lit de ma cabine a bord du vaisseau Al Behd. La lumiere qui regnait me donnait mal a la tete. Puis je me tournais un peu et decouvris une Yuna endormie dans les bras de Tidus. Ils semblaient bien tous les 2. J'aurais aimé leur poser des questions, mais je ne voulais pas deranger leur sommeil. Je pense qu'ils m'ont veillée alors je ne vais pas en rajouter.

Alors que je tentais de sortir, la porte s'ouvrit et je decouvrit Wakka qui arrivait visiblement pour prendre la releve. Il me regarda, sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Yo! Tu nous a fait une de ses peurs... Mais retourne t'asseoir, tu ne devrais pas...

- Lulu! Que, que fais tu debout? Dans ton etat se n'est pas raisonnable, tu dev... _commenca Yuna qui venait de se reveiller_.

- Dans quel etat? que m'est il arrivé? _demandais je_

- Tu te souviens pas? On a battu Yunalesca et tu t'es effondrée, _repondit Tidus qui l'avait rejointe._

- Oh, Yunalesca_... poursuivis je en retournant m'asseoir_.

- Elle est reveillée? C'est vrai? _demanda une voix que je reconnu comme etre celle de Rikku_. Oh Lulu! Je suis contente de te voir. Tu m'as fait peur. Yunie est venue te soigner mais elle a pas reussi alors Kimahri t'a porté et t'as ramené au vaisseau, et puis ensuite on t'a allongée et...

- Je pense avoir compris. _dis je pour la couper._

Je me souvenais a present de ce que je cherchais a oublier. Je scrutais mes amis et fis le tour de la piece du regard. 5. 5 compagnons. Il en manquait un. Je serrais la main sur ma cuisse. Vexée, blessée... Qu'est ce que je ressentais exactement? Yuna surpris mon regard et comprit tout de suite. Oh ma petite Yuna, tu as toujours su me comprendre... Wakka nous regarda a son tour puis etouffa un "ohhhh". Decidement Wakka, on ne te changera pas!

- Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais rester seule quelques temps. Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard.

Ils acquiesserent (en silence ou pas comme Rikku) et me laisserent. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et pris une douche. A mon retour dans la chambre je decouvris Wakka. Je reajustais ma serviette et le regardais d'un air severe.

- J'avais demandé a rester seule

- Je sais, mais... J'ai pensé que tu vudrais peut etre parler, dit il en se grattant la tete.

- Je n'ai rien a dire, tu connais tout de ma vie. Chapitre clos.

- Mais ce que tu as fait aurait pu te tuer... Yuna a cru que tu etais morte. Jamais tu n'avais autant investi. Ca a un rapport avec...

- Chapitre clos.

- Parce que quand Yunalesca t'as parlé tu as...

- Wakka sors de ma chambre. Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Tu as agi sans reflechir et...

- Ca suffit! Sors! Je suis a moitié nue, je veux etre seule et je ne veux pas parler de lui, de ca.. _dis je pour me rattrapper avec un peu de mal._

- Ok ok, _dit il en ouvrnt la porte_. Mais, il a paru boulversé. Il t'a veillé pendant 2 jours sans quitter ta chambre. Et il refuse de nous en parler. Ca ne regarde que vous parait il... Je sais que ca ne me regarde pas, mais je sais que tu l'aimes alors quoiqu'il ait fait, je pense que tu devrais d'abord parler avec lui...

- Wakka, je ne te savais pas aussi reflechi ni philosophe, _dis je dans l'intention d'etre mechante_. Mais j'avoue que pour une fois tu as raison. Ca ne te regarde pas. Et maintenant, vas t'en.

Il fit un signe de tete et sortit en refermant ma porte. J'avais ete dure avec lui. Pourtant ca n'etait pas ma volonté principale. mais ce qu'il avait dit m'avait fait mal. Pourquoi me disait il cela? Oh Wakka, mon frere... Le seul homme qui ne m'a jamais abandonnée, le seul que j'aime et que je ne perdrais pas... Si tu savais. Oui, je crois que je l'aime mais... Il va me quitter. Je vais me retrouver seule et plus dure que jamais.

Je m'habille en vitesse et file sur le toit du vaisseau. Je cherche a profiter de l'air libre en toute tranquillité. Le sas s'ouvre et je tombe nez a nez face a lui. Le sol se derobe sous mes pieds et je manque de tomber. Heuresement il tend ses bras et me rattrappe.

- Non, ne me touche pas, _dis je en me degagenat et en me dirigeant vers le bord_.

- Il faudra qu'on en parle Lulu...

- Je ne prefere pas. Il n'y a rien a dire.

- Lulu, _il pose sa main sur mon epaule et je l'en ecarte._

- C'est trop tard. Je sais maintenant, _et je retourne dans ma cabine. quelques minutes passent et je le vois rentrer sans frapper_.

- Laisse moi te dire pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tot, essaye de comprendre au lieu d'immaginer.

- D'immaginer? J'ai tout vu! J'ai tout vu Auron et... je n'y etais pas preparée car, tu as refusé de m'en parler.

- Refusé pour te proteger!

- Me proteger? De quoi?

- D'une trop grande souffrance...

- Parce que la, tu penses que je ne souffre pas?Je te vois la, et je sais que... que tu...

- Lulu, _il se rapproche de moi_, j'avais peur, j'ai ete lache et crois moi je m'en veux.

- Peur? Peur que je le dise a tout le monde?

- Non, peur de te perdre.

- C'est trop facile, _dis je les larmes aux yeux_.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis apres avoir fait l'amour avec toi? C'etait vrai. Grace a toi j'ai revecu. tu m'as fait renaitre, devenir un homme tel que j'etais avant.

- Ne joue plus avec moi, ca me fait trop mal

- Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, _dit il en caressant ma joue._ Je savais que ca te detruirais. Jamais tu n'aurais ete en mesure de battre Yunalesca si tu avais su.. Et jamais tu n'aurais fait tout ce que tu as fait...

- Pourquoi dois je te perdre? _dis je en tapant sur son torse. il me prit dans ses bras en nous asseyant sur le lit et je commencais a pleurer._ Auron, tu... J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas

- J'ai besoin de toi aussi, et je ne veux pas te voir ainsi. Je m'en veux de t'avoir melée a tout ca. Tu es la seule a m'avoir donné gout a la vie.

- Mais, tu savais alors...

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. A Guadosalam je ne suis pas monté car la mort m'attendait, je t'ai embrassé car j'en mourrais d'envie. La 1ere fois que je t'ai vue je me suis dit c'est la femme que j'aurais du rencontrer de mon vivant. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire l'amour a la Plaine Foudroyée car je savais que ca nous impliquerait trop mais plus j'etais avec toi, plus je te desirais et plus je... J'ai compris que...

- Que? Dis le moi, je t'en supplie si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, dis le moi. J'en ai besoin...

- J'ai compris que je t'aimais. Et que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je tiens plus a toi qu'a ce qui me reste de vie...

- Je, je t'aime aussi. _Il prend ma tete de sa main et m'embrasse. Nous pleurons tous deux maintenant. Je colle mon front au sien et ferme les yeux._ Tu restes au moins jusqu'a ce qu'on ait battu Sin?

- Je te le promets.

Nous nous allongeons et restons collés l'un a l'autre. Je pleure en silence sur son torse. Il caresse mes cheveux tendrement. qui aurait pu savoir a nous voir la, le lourd secret que nous partagions? (1) La voix de Cid resonne dans les hauts parleurs "tour des Defunts en vue. Derniere ligne droite."

- Non, _gemis je._

- Shhhhh...

- Pas maintenat, je t'en supplie.

- Je suis desolé mais... _je le regardais le regard encore rempli de larmes_

- S'il te plait, trouve le moyen de ne pas y aller maintenant. Demain a la 1ere heure s'il le faut mais...

- Je ne te promets rien, _dit il en se levant. Avant de franchir la porte il rvient sur ses pas et depose un baiser sur mon front. J'esquisse un sourire et remet ma tete sur le lit._

Trois coups sont tapés a ma porte. Je n'ai aucune envie de me lever ni de dire "entrez" alors je reste silencieuse. Les coups se repetent et je prolonge mon mutisme. J'entends des pas qui s'eloignent. Tant pis. Qui que se soit, il reviendra! Quelques minutes passent et a nouveau on tape. Puis la douce voix de Yuna se fait entendre. Elle passe la tete par la porte et me dit:

- Je te derange? Rikku est venue te demander de venir manger avec nous et tu ne repondais pas.

- Je n'ai pas tres faim, pardonne moi.

- Je comprends mais tu devras prendre des forces pour demain.

- Demain?

- Sire Auron nous a suggeré de passer une nuit de plus ici. Ainsi tu peux te remettre et nous, nous preparer. MAis...

-MAis?

- Non, je pensais que tu savais deja! _je m'empourprais_. Tidus a vu Sire Auron sortir de ta cabine apres que tu nous aie demandé de rester seule... _je devenais ecalarte et en meme temps, sa presence me manquait deja, meme si cela faisait a peine 30 minutes_. Enfin, passe une bonne nuit et en cas de probleme ousi tu veux parler...

- Merci ma Yuna. _Elle me sourit puis repartit._

Je restais donc la. J'etais heureuse qu'Auron ait tenu sa promesse. Je fermais les yeux et m'assoupis un moment. Je fus reveillée par le bruit de la porte. Pas encore, qu'est ce qu'ils veulent tous? Ce n'etait quAuron. Il portait un plateau qu'il deposa sur la petite table. Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit ma main.

- Tu dois manger un peu...

- J'ai pas tres faim en ce moment donc...

- Fais moi plaisir, avale quelquechose.

J'acceptais a mauvais coeur mais finalement, manger me fit du bien. Je sentais toutes mes forces me revenir. Auron me regardait en silence. JE le sentais me devisager. Quand j'eus fini il prit mon plateau et le reposa sur la table. Il s'installe a mes cotés et me calle contre lui. Nous ne parlons pas. Nous profitons juste de notre dernier moment ens... Par Yevon! La derniere nuit... Je sanglotte. Il embrasse mes cheveux et me conseille de dormir.

- Auron... c'est notre derniere nuit ensemble... Jamais plus...

- Shhh, n'y pense pas.

- Je ne peux pas... J'aimerais tellement que tu restes...

- Moi egalemnt mais nous devons detruire Sin et je devrais repartir.

- Ce n'est pas juste

- non, ca ne l'est pas. Tidus aussi devra repartir.. _devant mon etonnement il m'explique que ce n'est que le reve des Priants. Oh ma yuna, toi aussi tu perdras l'etre aimé..._

- Refais moi l'amour comme la 1ere fois.

- Quoi? _Il me lache et me regarde bizarement_

- Une derniere fois... Je veux, je veux te savoir en moi avant de t'en aller, je ne veux etre qu'une avec toi, je veux...

- Je comprend. _Il m'embrasse et m'allonge a nouveau._

Puis il me deshabille avec sa douceur que j'aime et fait de meme avec lui. Nous sommes nus tous les 2. Je savoure la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur... Je l'embrasse, il fait de meme, nous nous caressons, nous nous aimons. Il me sussure des mots doux a l'oreille, je retiens mes larmes et lui reponds. Il rentre en moi et la, ce n'est pas du sexe, c'est de l'Amour. Ce que je voulais, il me le donne. Il n'est qu'un avec moi, nous sommes unis... Lorsqu'il fini, nous nous embrassons encore. Puis je pose ma tete sur son torse et ecoute les battements de son coeur. Son coeur qui bat... Je m'endors instantanement et dans mes reves il est encore la...

- Lulu, c'est l'heure... _me reveille Auron._

- Je sais, _grogne je._

Nous nous levons prenons une douche rapide et rejoignons les autres. Main dans la main. Aucune question ne nous est posée, aucune reflexion. Je pense qu'ils s'en doutaient tous. Je regarde ma Yuna dans les bras de son Tidus, et vois ses yeux aussi rougis que les miens. Je detourne la tete. Je ne supporterais pas sa souffrance. Pardon d'etre aussi egoiste. Puis nous y allons. Cid s'approche, sert sa niece dans ses bras fait de meme avec sa filleet il nous conseille detre prudents. Nous redescendons cette rampe et y arrivons.

L'heure de verité resonne au loin. Je l'entends. Nous avancons puis decouvrons une ombre, celle de Jecht, de Sin... En nous voyant arriver il rigole. Il jette quelques brimades a son fils et a Auron puis nous tourne le dos. Meme s'il ne le veut pas. Nous devons nous battre. Il deplore d'etre de l'autre coté mais c'est trop tard. Il se transforme sous nos yeux et deviens notre ennemi; Il n'est plus Jecht, pere de Tidus, ami d'Auron ou Gardien de Sire Braska. Il est le mal...

Le combat est aussi dur que face a Yunalesca mais Tidus qui enrage plus que nous, fait preuve d'une energie etonnante. Il frappe cette chose, oubliant(?)qu'il s'agit de son pere. "je te deteste" voila ce qu'il lui sort. Nous le soutenons daans les moments durs mais, c'est son combat. Yuna refuse d'invoquer ces Chimeres sauf en Ultime recours. Puis nous voyons Sin faiblir et... tomber. Il est mort. C'est la Fin. Il disparait dans une nuée de furolucioles et le jour se leve. Tidus tombe au sol, nous faisons de meme. Nous avons reussi. La Felicité est la. Plus rien a craindre. Chacun va rentrer...

- Non. Non. _dis je_

- lulu, il le faut, tu le sais, _me repond Auron qui sent de quoi je parle_

- Je refuse de te voir me quitter!

- Hein. Quoi? _demande rikku_

- Heu, je dois vous dire que, moi aussi je dois m'en aller, _dit Tidus qui avait Yuna dans ses bras_.

- Mais, pourquoi? _demande Wakka_

- Je ne suis qu'un REve et Auron...

- Je suis,

- Non! Tais toi! Ce n'est pas. Ce n'est pas vrai...

- Mort. _1 lourd silence tombe_. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je repars dans l'AuDela. Au revoir a tous.

- Ouai, content d'avoir vecu tout ca avec vous les gars. Je vous oublierais jamais, _poursuit Tidus_.

Yuna est en larmes dans les bras de Kimahri alors que le bras de Wakka doit etre en sang a cause de mes ongles. Ils font un rapide signe de main puis nous tournent le dos. Ils s'en vont. Je voudrais courir vers Auron, lui crier "je t'aime" mais mes paroles refusent de franchir mes levres. Je me degage de l'etreinte de Wakka et tombe, genoux au sol. Auron percoit ma chute car il marque 1 temps d'arret mais ne se retourne pas. yuna pleure a chaude larmes, Rikku egalemnet.

Soudain, 1 nuage de brouillard apparait en face d'eux. Ils s'arretent et on decouvre 1 jeune enfant caché par sa capuche.

- Tu nous a delivré. Merci. En aidant l'invokeur, tu nous a tous liberés. Nous ne savons comment te remercier alors noous te proposons quelque chose que tu ne pourra refuser. Le Reve que nous t'avons donné, nous ne le reprenons pas. Cette vie est tienne. Fais en ce que tu veux.

- Je, je ne suis plus...

- Non. Tu es toi aussi libre.

- wAou!

- Quant a vous Sire Auron, vous savez ou est votre place, n'est ce pas? _Il fait oui de la tete_. Vous aussi vous avez contribué a la reussite de Yuna, sans vous, peut etre n'auraient ils pas fait tout ce chemin. Vous meritez egalement 1 remerciement. Votre errance n'en est plus une.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme disparait. Nous restons la sans reagir, sans bouger. Puis Rikku la 1ere applaudit et saute en tout sens. La bonne humeur qu'apporte la Felicité nous touche aussi. Nos soucis s'envolent comme les furolucioles. Plus de craintes. Nous pouvons vivre tranquillement. Tidus se rapproche de Yuna, la prrend dans ses bras et esite en regardant Kimahri. Puis il se penche et embrasse ma protegée. Je souris. Il a enfin compris que Kimarhi n'est pas feroce. Puis 2 bras se serrent autour de ma taille. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tete en arriere. Je suis si bien dans ses bras.

Le temps a passé. Nous nous sommes separés en petits groupes mais nous gardons le contact. Rikku est partie fonder un nouveau Refuge AlBehd et... Wakka s'est proposé pour aider. Je fus l'une des 1eres etonnée mais, je suis heureuse de ce changemant. Kimahri est devenu l'Ancien de sa tribu. Il guide les nouveaux Ronsos. Tidus et Yuna sont retournés a Luca car il semblerait qu Tidus soit la nouvelle star du Blitz!

Quand a nous... Je me retourne et regarde Auron derriere moi. Nous sommes a Besaid, assis sur le ponton de bois et nous contemplons le soleil se coucher, moi dans ses bras... Il caresse mes cheveux, glisse sur mes bras... Je suis si bien. Je le regarde de facon insistante pour qu'il se penche vers moi. Puis je lui souris, prend sa main, la glisse sur mon ventre et lui dis...

**FIN

* * *

Ca y est, vos souffrances sont finies! Ma fic l'est aussi... Rooo, faut que je me remette au boulot pour vous en faire1 autre. TApez 1 pour oui, 2 pour peut etre et 3 pour noooooon! looool Gros bisous a tous et a tres vite.

* * *

(1) vous avez compris pourquoi je fais une remarque k meme?**


End file.
